


A sight to devour

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige's hot and he knows it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A sight to devour

At times, when there is none of them around and he's alone, Shige just has fun on his own. He usually reads a book when he has some alone time because he can do that better when there is no noisy Tegoshi or clingy Koyama around. Days off are the best when he can sleep in, just him, waking up to a regular morning boner and taking care of it, lazy, in bed before showering and having some dull breakfast from the conbini. 

Private life of an idol is not as glittery and shiny as people might imagine. He's just a regular guy that faps and watches porn in the middle of the night like everyone else, just that he is not any other regular guy, he's an idol and has an image to protect.

But there are different days, too. Days when he looks into the mirror and is just blown away by the sight of himself, shamelessly indulging in self-love, feeling confident and oozing it.

It had been one of those photoshoots, the ones where they give him a casual yet elegant outfit, a black shirt unbuttoned at the top and tell him to give the camera a wild look to sell more copies. Shige knows what they want and expect of him and he knows how to deliver, he's a pro after all. 

What they don't know is how hot he gets watching himself, how good it makes him feel. He can barely wait until he gets home. He has to leave the outfit at the studio because it's not his own to begin with of course, he is just there to sell it, make it look good. 

He changes into something similar he can find in his cloest and stands in front of his mirror, trying to focus on himself and not on the laundry he still has to do. That will have to wait until later.

He's hot now and he wants it. He wants to drag it out, too, though.

Bronze-ish skin shining in the street lamp from across the large building nearby, wild, unruly hair and plush lips. 

A sight to devour.

He feels tingly already, knowing that if he'd watch porn now he'd be able to come fast, but tonight shall be different.   
Not about quick self-gratification. He mesmorizes about previous encounters with other members briefly, unbuttoning the black shirt slowly, eyes never leaving his reflection in the mirror, smirking a little as he feels his dick twitching in his pants.

"So hot," he whispers, sliding a hand along his neck, fingertips caressing bare skin. They wander lower, over his chest and nipples and for a second he considers using a toy tonight. He decides against it, for now. Maybe he'll change his mind later. He's alone, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. 

What he wants is his hand in his pants, around his dick, stroking himself to full hardness as he gives the Shige in the mirror the wild look.

He grins when he thinks of trying to give Tegoshi that look and how the other man would react.

"Yess~" he hisses as he takes his dick out, closing his eyes and letting himself be distracted by a little fantasy of himself and Tegoshi together. His breath becomes more erratic, he's not holding back as he pictures himself with the hot blond or whatever his hair color is now, it changes so fast Shige can't keep up. He groans softly, forcing himself to open his eyes again.

He likes what he sees, shirt half open, wild look in his eyes, fire, eyes sparkling under the dark bangs. He continues to make himself feel good, enjoys it and lets go, jerking into his hand. He drags it out, cheeks slightly flushed, leaning against the wall for support for a moment.

He looks even more fuckable now, he thinks, snorting a little.

Maybe he should give Tegoshi a call. 


End file.
